


When Dreams Evade Us

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-17
Updated: 2011-05-01
Packaged: 2018-09-30 04:57:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10154153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Harry and Draco cant sleep. Both wind up in the Room of Requirement, after a bit of involvement from the Lady of Hogwarts....





	1. Sleepless

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

A/N This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

Okay guys this is my first fic. I hope you like it. I pretty much know where its going but reviews are always nice!  
And yeah I know the first chapter is incredibly short but the second one is already being typed!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sighing Harry sat up and made his way to the end of the bed to pull out his invisibility cloak. Standing up he slipped it on and quietly made his way out of Gryffindor Tower.  
Once in the hallway he paused to decide where he wanted to hide away tonight. Without consciously realizing it his feet started heading for the Room Of Requirement. At least there he would be able to read undisturbed.  
“Being single is bad enough.” He murmured to no one in particular. “But being single and gay while the one you love quite obviously hates your guts should be qualified as cruel and unusual punishment.”

~*~*~*~

Draco sat in front of the fire in the Room of Requirement. Sighing he lifted his eyes from the Wizard Photograph he held in his hand. Three years hadn’t changed him much. The fact that this was their last year made the pain almost unbearable thought.  
“I wish he didn’t hate me so much!” He yelled at the fire. “I love you beyond sane reason and I would do anything to prove it if you would just give me a chance.” He finished turning to the photograph.

~*~*~*~

_“So my musings were right. Their hate for each other is naught but a mask for a passion of other sorts. I can fix it though. Or at the very least show them what they are blindly missing.”_ The Lady of Hogwarts thought to herself. It had been many years since she had interfered in the daily lives of her inhabitants beyond moving a staircase. It was time to remind them all that she was alive and she did care… 


	2. Together

  
Author's notes: Not mine! 

* * *

A/N Not mine! Its longer for chapter 2!!! Please review guys! I want to know what you think so far!!!

Draco looked up when he heard the door open. And had to do a double take. “You!” He exclaimed jumping up and turning to face him.

Harry squeaked and froze when he head someone yell at him. “Umm… Uh… I was… Ron… and Seamus… Couldn’t… I’ll go now!” He stammered when he realized it was Draco yelling at him. As he was speaking he started groping for the door handle without turning.

“No! Don’t go! Please.” Draco softly called before he could stop him self. When Harry turned to face him he explained, “I want to, no I need to, talk to you.”

“Wha…” Harry started then realized questioning him could blow this whole thing out of the water. “Yeah. Okay. I’m willing to listen.” He finally left the door and made his way over to sit on the near end of the couch.

Draco started to sit back down in his chair but had to stop suddenly when he heard a loud pop. Turning he noticed two things. One the chair was gone, leaving only the sofa for him to sit on. And two Harry was trying not to laugh. Smiling softly he walked to sit on the far end of the couch from Harry.

_Why wont he just come and hold me close!_ Both boys thought, then turned to each other with identical stunned looks on their faces.

“Did you say something?!” Harry exclaimed.  
As Draco said “What was that?”

They both paused and Harry nodded that he had indeed heard what Draco thought. Draco paused for a second more then cautiously lifted his arms out offering to hold Harry.

Harry smiled softly and scootched over to lean against Draco sighing contentedly. _Ahh heaven._ He thought when Draco’s arms closed around him.

“I heard that!” Draco said with a slight smile.

“That’s odd… I wonder whats going on?” Harry said not really caring. Suddenly there was another audible pop and a scroll landed in their laps. Harry glanced up at Draco. “Should I open it?”

“Why not?” Draco said with a shrug. The war was over and all the Death Eaters were either dead (like his mother and father) or captured (like the now infamous Wormtail). He was thankful that his love for Harry had kept him from accepting the mark.

_My Dearest Harry and Draco  
I am the Lady of Hogwarts. The spirit that makes this castle alive. I haven’t interfered beyond moving stair cases in many many years. I felt that it was time to change it. I felt your passion and brought you together. You could be the hottest pairing to his the school since James and Sirius. Please do not abuse this gift I have given you. And if you need anything please do not hesitate to call on me.  
Your Lady Hogwarts _

“Wow. James and Sirius dated?” Draco murmured sounding astounded.

“Yeah I know. Kinda surprising at first isn’t it?” Harry said remembering his reaction to being told that his father and godfather had dated while in school. “So you like me too?” Harry asked needlessly trying to bring the conversation back to the point at hand.

“Liked is mild but yeah. I realized in fourth year when you came back from the final task that there was something special between us. In fifth year I realized how totally I had fallen for you when I heard the rumors you had gone off to fight the Dark Lord again. I cried tears of happiness when you came back nearly unhurt and he was dead.” Draco said softly.

“Wow… I crash-landed into loving you when you blatantly took a stand against taking the Dark Mark near the end of fourth year.” Harry said smiling softly. “Why did you do that anyways? I’m thrilled you did and all but you’re entire family was already marked.”

“I did it because of you. I wanted you so bad and I knew that me taking the mark would cut off all my chances forever. Now I realize how totally that would have been. Everyone bearing the mark is dead or in Azkaban for life.”

“I know. I help put most of them there last year. It’s why I was gone so much. I’m happy its over now though.” Harry said quietly, he still felt bad about Draco losing his entire family.

“I worried every time you weren’t in class or in the Great Hall.” Draco said quietly. “And don’t feel sorry about my family. They deserved much worse than they got.” He said vehemently.

“Okay if you are sure.” Harry said almost uncertainly

“I am.” Draco said with force.

Harry just nodded and turned his head into Draco’s shoulder as his arms snaked around the other boys waist.

Draco tightened his grip slightly and smiled as he buried his face in the mess that was Harry’s hair. “Mine.” He murmured softly.

Harry looked up at him with a mix of pleasure and surprise on his face. “Really?” He asked hopefully.

“Yes really. If you’ll have me that is.” Draco responded the same look of eager young love on his face.

“You doubt that I would?” Harry said sounding almost hurt.

“Never my love.” Draco said gently lifting Harry’s chin up and kissing him softly on the lips.

~*~*~*~


	3. Into the unknown...

  
Author's notes: Not mine! All Belongs to JK Rowling!!! 

A/N I slaved away all afternoon but I got your next chapter up! enjoy guys!! And please review!!!  


* * *

Harry froze slightly unsure of how to react momentarily.

Draco pulled back and leaned his forehead against Harry’s. “I’m sorry was that too fast?”

“No not at all… It’s just… Well um see… Thatwasmyfirstkissever” Harry stuttered then blurted it all out looking slightly embarrassed.

Draco started to chuckle a bit. When he saw the look on Harry’s face he calmed down. “I’m sorry. Its just I thought it was something more serious. When you’re kissing all you have to do is react however feels natural.” Draco said simply.

“Like this?” Harry asked as he leaned in and claimed Draco’s lips again.

Draco gasped softly and Harry took that opportunity to slip his tongue past the other boys lips. Draco came to his senses then and started tangling his tongue with Harry’s savoring his taste. When they finally broke for air Draco was the first to speak. “That was…”

“…amazing” Harry finished with a grin on his face.

Draco nodded his agreement still feeling a bit flustered. Hearing another pop they looked around to see a door had appeared opposite the fireplace. “How much do you want to bet it’s a bed room?” Draco drawled sarcastically.

“I wouldn’t mind… Lets go see.” Harry said getting up smiling. Turning he held out his hand for Draco.

Draco took the hand smiling. Leaning in he quickly pecked Harry’s lips. “I wouldn’t mind either.” He said out loud _I really didn’t want to go back to the dorms to sleep alone anyways_ He thought forgetting that in the Room Harry could hear his thoughts.

“I don’t want to sleep alone either Dray.” Harry said softly.

“What?” Draco asked sounding slightly stunned

“Dray… Instead of Draco… If you don’t like it its fine… Ill call you something else.” Harry said sounding worried that he had hurt him.

“No not that. I love it actually. I meant the part about not sleeping alone. You would really share a bed with me?” Draco asked sounding stunned.

“That’s good. And yes, the Gryffindor Golden Boy wants to share a bed with the Slytherin Prince.” Harry said doing a fair imitation of Draco’s drawl.

Draco grinned from ear to ear as they reached the door. He quickly opened the door and then scooped Harry up into his arms and walked him into the opulent room bedecked with rose petals and candles. Glancing around he walked over and set him on the massive feather bed.

Harry smiled and scooted to the middle of the bed then held out his arms for Draco to join him. “Please Dray? This bed is too big for one person.” He said pouting playfully.

“Just enjoying the view.” Draco said before climbing in next to Harry and snuggling into his arms. “How did I get so lucky?” He asked quietly as he nuzzled his nose into Harry’s neck.

“I'm the lucky one Dray. Look at what I'm holding in my arms.” Harry said just as softly.  
“Me? I'm nothing!” Draco said with a laugh as he poked Harry’s side.

Harry squeaked and started to squirm. Sheepishly he looked at Draco. “Uhh… I'm not ticklish?” He said hoping Draco would believe it.

“Whatever!!!” Draco exclaimed rolling over and pinning Harry under him and proceeding to tickle him mercilessly.

Harry started squirming trying to throw Draco off while giggling like crazy. “Dray… Love… Please… No more!” He gasped through his laughter.

Draco planted a hand on either side of Harry’s head and leaned in close. “And what do I get if I do?” He whispered dangerously

“This!” Harry growled before flipping them both over and pinning Draco beneath him and proceeding to kiss him senseless.

Draco gasped softly, opening his mouth to Harry yet again. After a few moments of passionate kissing Draco broke for air. Looking down at Harry with icy gray eyes. “So much for not knowing how to kiss huh?” He quipped.

“All thanks to your marvelous teaching.” Harry shot back.

Draco growled and flipped them over so he was top before leaning down to kiss Harry again. This time he decided to add something to it and slid his hands under Harry’s shirt wanting to feel more of his skin.

Harry gasped softly and arched up trying to feel more as Draco proceeded to slide his shirt off. When the kiss was broken off so they could sit up and remove Harry’s shirt he hastily removed Draco’s as well. 

Draco smiled slightly at the movement then laid them back down bare chest to bare chest. Kissing Harry lightly he moved to nibble his way down to the chest so he could explore it with his mouth and hands. Pausing where Harry’s neck and shoulder met he nipped and sucked lightly bringing a high keening noise from Harry. “You like?” He asked letting go to look up at Harry and leaving a bright red mark on his neck.

Harry nodded his response looking back at Draco with lust-clouded eyes since he didn’t trust his voice anymore. 

Draco smiled and proceeded to lick and nibble his way over to the other shoulder to give it the same treatment as he had the first one. After he had had his fill of that he worked his way down to take one erect nipple into his mouth, which elicited a low moan from Harry and caused him to buck his hips up. “Okay love?” Draco asked moving up to hover his mouth over Harry’s.

“Better than ever!” Harry panted before grabbing Draco by the hair and pulling him down to kiss him senseless.

Draco moaned into the kiss and thrust his hips against Harry’s seeking and finding friction. When Harry moaned in response Draco slipped his tongue into Harry’s mouth to plunder it while still moving against him.

“Dray. I'm not gonna last!” Harry panted already feeling near that edge.

“Its okay neither am I love! Cum for me please?” Draco panted in response.

Harry didn’t say anything just moaned loudly as he arched up and froze against Draco, who followed him over the edge with in a matter of moments.

“I was wrong. The first kiss wasn’t amazing. THAT was.” Harry panted with a laugh when he finally got his breath back. 

“I agree.” Draco murmured before casting a cleaning charm over them both. Rolling off Harry he held his arms open and Harry took the hint and snuggled in close. “Good thing we were already in jammies?”

Harry nodded his agreement already drifting off to sleep in his lovers embrace. “I love you Dray.” He murmured, wanting to hear it just once before he lost consciousness.

“Love you too Harry.” Draco responded before slipping into the realm of dreams and wishes.


	4. Coming out

  
Author's notes: Not mine! 

A/N Still working on the length and getting better everytime! Please review!!!  


* * *

Draco woke slowly unsure of where he was. Then the warmth of the body next to him registered and he smiled and snuggled in closer. The events of the night before almost seemed like a dream except for the solid evidence that it wasn’t.

“Mmm… It wasn’t just a dream this time.” A sleepy Harry murmured nuzzling into Draco’s neck.

“This time?” Draco queried softly.

“Yeah… not my fault your all I can think about” Harry said sheepishly.

“Oh then whose fault is it?” Draco asked slyly.

“Well yours of course!” Harry said playfully

“Oh! I see how it is!” Draco pouted trying to suppress a smile. “Blame me for everything even if you don’t have any proof!”

“Okay Miss Priss. Raise a fuss because you are loved!” Harry shot back laughing.

Draco was laughing too hard to respond at this point. After he calmed down he wiped the tears from his eyes and leaned into kiss Harry.

Harry kissed him back smiling. “Good morning to you too.”

“Mmm… Yes it is a very good morning. Waking up with you ranks it in my top ten at least.”

“Oh really now? So I'm only top ten? And to think you were my number one!” Harry said taking his turn at pouting playfully.

“Cute love, real cute.” Draco said leaning into kiss him. Before they could go any deeper than a peck on the lips Harry’s stomach grumbled.

“Shall we go get food?” Harry asked grinning sheepishly.

“Sounds good to me.” Draco said glancing around, “But what abou-” he started then got cut off by another pop.

“Clothes?” Harry completed with a laugh seeing the two neatly folded piles that had appeared. “At least we don’t have to worry about robes on the weekends.”

“That’s true.” Draco said sitting up and grabbing the pile nearest him. “Shower? Or cleaning charm?” He asked.

Harry’s stomach grumbled in response.

“Charm it is.” Draco said with a laugh as he cast the charm over both of them.  
“Sorry. We can shower later though.” Harry said innocently as he turned to pull his shirt on.

Draco coughed and started laughing uncontrollably.

“What?” Harry asked with concern looking with concern at his now red-faced lover. When Draco didn’t respond Harry thought back over what he had said. “Oh!” he exclaimed turning red. “Well I wouldn’t mind that either.” He said impishly.

Draco fell back onto the bed and continued to laugh for a few minutes more. When he started to catch his breath he wiped his eyes and looked over at a now fully dressed Harry. “I love you and all your innocence.” He said leaning over to kiss Harry before bulling his shirt and jeans on.

“I love you too.” Harry half grumbled and held out his hand. “Shall we go get food?”

Draco grinned and stood up to take his hand. “Yes we shall.” He said leading the way down to the Great Hall.

Pausing just before the doors Draco looked at Harry. “Together?” He asked softly, scared the answer would be no.

“Yes.” Harry said firmly. “I want everyone to know you are mine now Dray.” He punctuated his words with a kiss.

“Good because I feel the same way about wanting everyone to know you are mine.” Draco said smiling softly.

Taking a deep breath they tightened their grip on each others hands and reached out to open the door. For a moment or two the normal chaotic noise continued… the people realized what they were seeing.

Ron was the first to speak, or so he thought. Both he and Seamus stood up and yelled at the pair. “About bloody time mate!” Pausing they looked at each other and blushed furiously.

“Oh just fess up you two!” Hermione yelled. “If the Golden Boy of Gryffindor and the Prince of Slytherin can admit they are going out then you two nobodies sure as hell could.” She finished laughing at the flustered looks on her friends’ faces.

Ron looked and Seamus and shrugged then leaned across the table and kissed him, much to the surprise of most of Hogwarts. When they broke apart there was a fairly loud thunk.

Across the room Blaise stood up. “Ginny passed out didn’t she?” He asked.

Hermione nodded smiling softly to herself.

“I’ll get her then.” Blaise said smiling almost nonchalantly as he walked across the Hall and scooped the youngest redhead into his arms and walked out.   
“Well that was interesting.” Dumbledore piped up smiling. “ I thought it was supposed to be dinner and a show though?” He said almost to himself. “Ah well! Tuck in everybody!” He said turning back to his plate totally unfazed.

Draco kissed Harry. “Shall we go sit at the Gryffindor table?” He asked over the din that suddenly erupted.

“You sure?” Harry asked as he hesitantly started for his house table.

“Yes. We can sit with the Slytherins some other time.” Draco said shrugging as they found their places at the table next to Seamus and across from Hermione. 

“So are we all good?” Draco asked of Harry’s friends. He didn’t want to cause trouble among the golden trio.

Hermione beamed at Draco. “Of course. Harry has been mooning over you for three years now. In that time it kinda sunk in that you weren’t really as bad as we thought you were.” She said laughing.

“Yeah mate. I know how a good relationship makes you feel.” Ron said giving Seamus’ hand a slight squeeze on the table. “I’ve wanted that for Harry for years and now that he’s got it I'm not gonna do something that would blow it all to smithereens.” He finished grinning

Draco looked over at Harry only to find him totally dumbfounded. “You okay love?” he asked sounding slightly worried.

“I'm great actually.” Harry said shaking his head. “Its just I expected Ron of all people to throw a fit about my dating you and then he turns around and comes out of the closet and accepts you within five minutes. Its a lot to take in.” He said laughing.

“Sorry mate!” Ron said laughing.

“Oy! Think of how I felt when he came up to me and propositioned me!” Seamus said, finally speaking.

Hermione just laughed. “I remember that. He did it one night in the common room when it was just the three of us there. You looked like someone told you Crumple Horned Snoracks really did exist.”

“Okay at least me and Dray didn’t have an audience for our shocked looks.” Harry said laughing.

“Yeah there is that.” Draco said piling his plate with food and starting to tuck in.]

Just then Blaise and Ginny walked back in causing another lull in the noise. Harry looked up to see what it was all about. When he saw the too hand in hand he just shook his head. “Talk about a morning of revelations huh?” He asked rhetorically.

“At least everyone seems to be happy.” Draco said glancing at Hermione. “Who do you have your eye on? The least the rest of us could do is help you make it a reality since we all paired off.”

“Well… umm…. Unless you have sway with Harry’s godfather that isn’t going to happen.” Hermione responded blushing.

“Isn’t he gay?” Ron blurted out remembering hearing about Sirius dating James.

“Nope. Bi-, my dad was too.” Harry said calmly.

“Oh that makes sense considering your dad got married.” Ron said nodding.

Just then the post came in, Hedwig among them.

_Harry_  
I was wondering when the next Hogsmeade weekend was? I thought I could come up and visit you and your friends for a change of pace. Send Hedwig back with your response.  
Love always,  
Sirius 

“Well do you know when it is?” Harry asked of his friends in general.

“Yeah next weekend.” Hermione said with out looking up from he Daily Prophet. “Here’s a quill and some parchment if you want to write him back.” She said not wanting to boys to see her blushing.

_Sirius,_  
The next Hogsmeade weekend is actually next weekend. I hope you can come! By the way, Hermione likes you too.   
Love,  
Harry  


He quickly scribbled and then rolled it and attached it to Hedwig’s leg. Giving her a piece of bacon he sent her on his way. “Well next weekend should be interesting.” He said smiling smugly.

Draco just shook his head laughing and went back to his breakfast. “So do you want to go for a fly later? We need to get in shape for Quiditch next month.” He asked of Harry, Ron and Seamus.

“Sure!” Ron was the first to reply

“You have to ask?” Seamus piped up

“Of course Dray.” Harry completed the answering.

“Splendid. Lets finish eating then we can head over to the changing rooms and slip on robes.” Draco said.

“Alright!” Harry said attacking his plate with vigor.

Ron and Seamus didn’t bother answering, much less looking up from their plates.

“You gonna come watch ‘mione?” Harry asked between bites.

“Sure why not.” She said smiling.


	5. Not whats expected

  
Author's notes: Still belongs to JK Rowling I just borrow the boys

And let the fun begin!  


* * *

Harry smiled looking around from his perch near the goal hoops. This was great. 

“You okay love?” Draco asked flying up to him.

“Beyond okay. I have an amazing lover and I'm back on a broom for the first time in months. This is heaven.” Harry said leaning over to kiss him.

“Oy! Don’t fall off your broom mate!” Seamus yelled teasingly.

“Yeah it hurts like you wouldn’t believe.” Ron said laughing remembering when he and Seamus had done that.

“Wasn’t planning on it!” Harry shot back before looking over at Hermione in the stands. “Release it! I want to have some fun!” He yelled.

Hermione nodded that she had heard and opened the case at her feet releasing a small golden snitch. Smiling she watched the boys fly as she let her mind wander to the next weekend. Hogsmeade and Sirius was going to be there. It was looking to be a good time.

“Race ya Dray!” Harry yelled as he took off laughing. Slowly everything but the wind in his face and the small golden snitch in front of him faded away

“You’ll lose!” Draco threatened as he took off after him laughing as well, being in the air again was amazing.

Right as Harry’s hand closed around the snitch McGonagall came bustling on to the field waving a piece of parchment around. Harry shot Draco a glance then flew down looking worried. “Yes Professor?” He asked sounding worried.

“Should I leave you two alone?” Draco asked anxiously landing next to Harry.

“No, no it’s best you come along. And Miss Granger should come as well.” McGonagall said beckoning to Hermione. “We better go up to my office so you can sit down. This will probably come as a shock to you.”

Harry nodded and took Draco's hand and followed McGonagall. Once they got to her office everyone took a seat. Harry sat on the floor leaning back against Draco. 

“So what is going on Professor?” Harry asked. “Is it something with the Death Eaters again?”

“No. No Of course not.” McGonagall said sighing. “It’s a bit more serious than that actually.”

“Whats more serious than Death Eaters?” Draco drawled.

“Harry could lose his magic.” McGonagall said bluntly.

“But why?” Harry asked quietly, his grip on Draco’s hand tightening slightly.

“You are a descendent of all the Founders, save for Slytherin. Unless you mate with, and produce and heir with, a descendent of his your magic will die out.” McGonagall said calmly, but with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

“Two problems though.” Harry said sounding a bit worried. “One I'm gay and two men can’t have babies.”

“Actually male wizards can have children of their own.” Hermione said matter of factly.

“And besides that’s actually a help since the only known heir of Slytherin is a male as well.” McGonagall said trying to suppress a grin.

“But there is still the problem that I wont share him with anyone.” Draco said fiercely

“Good thing you wont have to then.” McGonagall said smiling at last.

Draco thought about it for a second then smiled and leaned down to kiss Harry.

“Don’t celebrate yet boys. There is one catch.” McGonagall said going serious again.

“What?” Both boys said in unison with matching worried tones.

“Slytherin’s heir has to bear the child.” McGonagall said trying not to laugh again.

“WHAT?!” Draco bellowed incredulously as Harry started cracking up laughing. “You have got to be kidding…” He moaned over Harry’s laughter 

“I love you Dray.” Harry said calming down when he sensed his partner’s distress.

“I love you too.” Draco responded bringing Harry’s hand up to his mouth and kissing it. “So when do we bond?” 

“As soon as Harry’s family arrives. I asked Snape to come for you, is there anyone else you wish to attend Draco?” McGonagall said.

“Blaise.” He said after mentally reviewing everyone he knew. Blaise was the only true friend that remained after he had refused the Mark. Even Crabbe and Goyle had left him alone.

McGonagall nodded and summoned and elf to fetch Blaise. Right after the elf left the fire glowed green and Molly and Arthur Weasley stepped out and quickly ran over to hug Harry.

“Oh Harry dear! We are so happy for you!” Molly exclaimed crushing him close.

“Thanks Mum.” Harry said smiling at her. She alone had heard Harry’s feeling for Draco over the years and knew how much this meant to him.

“Congrats Harry. A fine match if I do say so my self.” Severus said stepping into the room, with what appeared to be a smile on his face. “You and Draco have always had amazing passion between you two, of one sort or another.”

“Thank you sir.” Harry said with a nod smiling up at Draco. He was happy everyone approved of their union

“Draco! What in the bloody hell is going on?” Blaise bellowed bursting into the room. “I just had an elf pop in to the common room and tell me you needed me in McGonagall’s office!” When he paused to take a breath from his tirade he looked around to see everyone staring at him looking a bit shocked.

“Well Harry and Draco are to be bonded.” Said Hermione, who was always the quickest to regain her wits.

Right as she said that the Weasley kids walked into the room, with Seamus in tow. Blaise quickly stepped behind Ginny, who was looking a bit pale, and wrapped his arms around her waist. 

“What? Why?” Ron asked, sounding a bit shell shocked.

“Other wise Harry will lose his magic.” Draco said, deciding to leave out the part that Harry had to impregnate him as well.

“Okay makes sense.” Ginny said weakly leaning back against Blaise.

“Well now that everyone is here shall we begin?” McGonagall asked trying to bring order to the room. When everyone quieted she nodded at the boys for them to stand forward and toward the front. When the had done as she asked she spoke. “Alright we will just do a simple Vow ceremony. Severus would you mind helping me?”

“Not at all. I’ll take Harry since its normally a friend or family member of the to be bonded that asks the questions.” Snape said stepping forward. “Will you seek to do him harm?” He asked of Harry.

“I will not.” Harry answered automatically

“And if harm is done, will you seek to repair it? “ Snape continued

“I will.” Harry answered again 

“Will you seek to be honest with him in all things?” 

“I will.” 

“Will you support him in times of distress?”

“I will.”

 

“Will you temper your words and actions with love?”

“I will.”

Snape nodded his approval and stepped back to wait for McGonagall to question Draco/

“Now its your turn Draco.” McGonagall said stepping forward. “Will you seek to do him harm?”

“I will not.” Draco answered, as Harry had.

“And if harm is done, will you seek to repair it?”

“I will.”

“Will you seek to be honest with him in all things?”

“I will.”

“Will you support him in times of distress?”

“I will.”

“Will you temper your words and actions with love?”

“I will.” Draco finished smiling.

McGonagall nodded and stepped back to stand next to Snape so they could finish the ceremony.

“These things you have promised to each other, before this company and the Gods And Goddess. May you be ever mindful and strive to keep the vows you have spoken.” Snape and McGonagall said together smiling. 

Right after they spoke there was a tapping at the window. Ron was closest so he reached over to open it and let in a tawny brown owl that flew straight to Harry and Draco and released his package and letter and flew out. Harry picked up the letter as Draco picked up the package.

Harry read the note out loud.

_Harry and Draco,  
Sorry I could not be there for the bonding boys, Ministry business kept me away. To make it up to you I ordered your bonding rings. I hope you like them!  
Dumbledore. _

After he finished Draco opened the package to find two silver Celtic knot rings. He gasped softly and showed them to Harry, who smiled and picked up one then took Draco's right hand and slipped it on to his finger then kissed him softly. Draco smiled and did the same with the other ring.

“We now give you Harry and Draco Potter-Malfoy!” Snape said, as McGonagall was too busy wiping tears from her eyes to speak. 

Harry and Draco kissed again to seal the deal then looked at their guests and family smiling from ear to ear. 

“Best day of my life.” Harry whispered low enough that only Draco could hear.

“I agree.” Draco said.

“Why don’t you two go to your new room to finish the bonding?” Snape said leaning close. “There is an elf outside waiting to show you the way. You aren’t expected in classes until next Monday, October first.” 

Harry and Draco nodded and walked out and found the elf that was to lead them to their new rooms.

 

**~~AN- The bonding ceremony was actually taken from my own Celtic Handfasting ceremony that I wrote... hope you like it!**


	6. New Rooms

  
Author's notes: I just borrowed the boys to play  


* * *

“Here are your rooms for the rest of the year. ” The small house elf said gesturing to a portrait of a kindly looking old woman. “The password is Anam Chara.” And with a crack he disappeared.

“Anam Chara? What does that mean?” Harry said sounding totally befuddled.

“Soul Mate. Would you care to go in?” The portrait said calmly.

“Please.” Draco said with a nod. 

The portrait swung inwards to reveal a cozy looking sitting room with a fire crackling in the hearth.

“Apparently Dumbledore decided not to avoid house colors with us.” Harry said laughing as he looked around the room and taking in the mostly black furnishing with red and silver accents.

“Its perfect.” Draco said smiling as he walked in and flopped on one of the cushy black leather couches. “Silver for Slytherin and red for Gryffindor. No one color dominating the other and there is black to balance it.” 

Harry just nodded as the elements of design went over his head. “So I take it these are our rooms for the rest of the year?” He asked meaning it as more of a statement.

“I believe so yes.” Draco said smiling and patting the couch next to him in invitation to sit down.

Harry happily obliged in his own way. Walking over he sat on the end of the couch and leaned against the arm facing Draco. “Want to cuddle for a bit?”

“You have to ask?” Draco said with a laugh as he crawled over and settled between Harry’s legs and rested his head on Harry’s chest. “Ya know I could get used to this.” Draco commented smiling.

“Get used to what.” Harry said twining his fingers with Draco's and resting his other hand on Draco's hip.

“Cuddling with you in front of the fire after classes while waiting for dinner.” Draco said turning to kiss Harry.

“Yeah I could get used to that too.” Harry said grinning into the kiss. After a few minutes of happily snogging each other senseless Harry pulled back and looked at him. “So is it okay to talk seriously or do you want to keep the light and happy mood on our bonding night?” He asked quietly.

“I think we should talk about a few things before we go any further.” Draco acknowledged settling comfortably again.

“I just want to make sure you are okay with every thing. The whole thing has gone pretty fast after all. And the reason behind our bonding was kind of shocking.” Harry said, being his normal blunt self.

“I'm more than okay with it. When I first found out that you had killed the Dark Lord I thought ‘at last I can have a future with him’. Then reality came crashing down and I realized you still hated me, or at least you seemed to. And why wouldn’t you hate me. I was a Death Eaters son with hardly anything left to call my own.” Draco said quietly, the pain evident in his trembling voice,

“Oh Dray. I'm sorry I put you through that, even if I wasn’t doing it on purpose. You still deserve much better.” Harry said kissing him softly. 

“No I don’t and don’t argue with me on that one. I should have followed my father like a good pureblood heir and died. What I chose and received instead is amazing and I couldn’t ask for more.” Draco said firmly. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Harry said letting that part of the conversation drop. “What about the terms of the bond.” He asked trying to suppress a grin.

“Honestly I like it. I always wanted kids and I’m happy that I get to have them with you.” Draco said glossing over his earlier explosion.

“It didn’t seem like it in the office.” Harry said chuckling a bit.

“Yeah I hadn’t counted on the fact that I would bear the kids myself but now that I’ve had time to think about it I'm fine with it.” Draco said. When he opened his mouth to speak again there was a loud crack and a house elf appeared in front of them.

“Excuse me young Masters, I brought your lunch and something from Professor Snape.” The house elf said.

“Could you set the food on the coffee table and I’ll take the note that Snape sent please.” Harry said politely.

The elf nodded and handed him the scroll before setting out their lunch on the table as Harry had asked. While she was doing that Harry unfolded the parchment.

_Harry & Draco  
Congratulations again on the bonding. As I promised here is the contract about Harry's magic. Read it over at your leisure and contact me if you have any questions.  
Severus Snape_

“Might as well look at it now.” Draco said as he took the contract from Harry.

“Have fun with that. Legal matters tend to go straight over my head.” Harry said as he reached over and grabbed a piece of fried chicken to munch on.

Draco laughed happily and sat up so Harry could eat while he read. After fifteen minute of companionable silence Draco looked up at Harry worried.

“What’s wrong Dray?” Harry asked instantly worried.

“Uh… Well… Umm…” Draco stuttered.

Harry giggled a bit at Draco stuttering but he wanted to know what was really wrong. “Love what is it?” he asked again, scooting closer and pulling him into his arms.

“We have to have our first child by the time you are eighteen.” Draco blurted out. Grimacing he turned to see how Harry took the news. Once he saw Harry’s gobsmacked expression he started laughing. “So apparently it’s a surprise to you too?”

“Just a bit.” Harry said weakly.

Draco leaned in and kissed him. Grinning impishly he pulled back and looked at him. “Are you done with lunch?”

“Yeah why?” Harry asked suspiciously.

“How about we go practice.” Draco said hoping Harry would get his meaning

Harry looked at him blankly for a second the realized what he was implying. He flushed red momentarily then grinned and grabbed Draco’s collar and pulled him in for a kiss. Draco gasped softly allowing Harry entrance and then ran his hands up Harry’s chest pulling his shirt off as he went. After it was off harry took the opportunity to pull off Draco's as well. Once their shirts were out of the way Draco lowered his mouth to take one of Harry’s nipples between his teeth. Harry gasped and tangled his hands in Draco's white blonde hair. Moving to the other nipple Draco slid his hands down to unfasten Harry’s jeans so he could take them off. 

Harry growled and tried to flip them without breaking off the kiss over only to dump them off the couch onto the, luckily very pushily carpeted, floor. Breaking off the kiss at last he looked down at Draco and grinned sheepishly. “Oops!” He said with a shrug before he leaned down to kiss and nibble a path down Draco's chest pausing he quickly undid his belt and fly then pulled off his trousers and boxers freeing his already hard member.

“Tell me if you ever want me to stop or if I mess up.” Harry said softly before leaning down and slowly tracing the vein on the underside of his lovers prick with his tongue. When Draco gasped with pleasure Harry smiled and slowly took the head in his mouth and swirled his tongue around the tip tasting the precum and humming happily. As Draco relaxed Harry reached over to get his wand and summon the jar of lube that should have been brought in with their things. Catching it with one hand he proceeded to open it and slick his fingers. Releasing Draco’s member he moved up to kiss him as he slowly traced the tight ring of muscle before slowly sliding a finger in. Draco's eyes fell shut as he moaned happily after a few minutes Harry slid a second finger in and scissored them to loosen him even more.

Suddenly Draco let out a keening cry and arched his hips up. “What ever you just did… do it again… please.” He panted as he reached down to undo Harry's button and fly. 

Harry crooked his fingers around again and found Draco’s sweet spot, which elicited another keening cry. Sensing that he was ready Harry pulled his hand out and pushed off his pants and boxers before lubing his own prick. Positioning him self at Draco’s hole with his legs against his shoulders he looked him in the eye. “Ready?” he asked softy.

“Yesss.” Draco half said half hissed.

Nodding Harry slid himself forward and into Draco’s tight heat. Pausing, he waited until Draco signaled he was ready for him to move. 

Draco wriggled his hips slightly letting Harry know he was ready. Harry pulled out slowly then pushed back forward easily setting a rhythm. Soon the room was filled with the sounds of slapping skin, moans, and panting as both boys neared completion. Reaching down Harry took Draco’s cock in hand and started pumping it in time with his thrusts. After just a few strokes Draco came spraying his seed over his stomach and Harry’s hand as he screamed Harry’s name. Feeling Draco convulse around him pulled Harry over the edge and he moaned loudly before collapsing against him to enjoy the aftermath.

“That was amazing love.” Draco whispered, his voice still heavy with pleasure.

“Definitely one hell of a first time.” Harry said rolling off him and pulling him into his arms for some cuddling. “I love you Dray.”

“I love you too Harry.”


	7. New Life

  
Author's notes: Sorry for the long wait but I am putting two up tonight!  


* * *

The rest of the week passed in a blur for the newly bonded. Days were spent playing chess or flying or simply cuddling in front of the fire talking. Nights were spent in each other’s arms. Before they knew it Saturday was back again, and with it a Hogsmeade trip.

“Rise and shine love!” Harry shouted pouncing on the bed.

Draco grumbled incoherently and pulled a blanket over his head and rolling away from him.

Harry bounced some more, shaking Draco in the process. “Its eight-thirty! We leave for Hogsmeade in an hour and a half.” He said yanking the blankets down.

Draco grumbled again and put Harry’s pillow over his face.

Harry shrugged and got up off the bed. “Fine I guess you don’t want to shower with me.” He called over his shoulder as he walked towards the bathroom. Suddenly he was shoved out of the way as Draco went sprinting for the door. Sounds of retching followed shortly. Rushing into the bathroom he moistened a cloth with cool water and started to rub Draco's forehead. “Dray sweetie, you okay? What’s wrong? Do I need to get Pompfrey?” Harry asked quietly.

“You can’t go running for the nurse every time I get morning sickness love.” Dray said weakly trying to lighten the mood.

Harry's jaw hit the floor. “Morning sickness? You mean…?” he said quietly trying not to sound too thrilled.

“Yes love. Last week paid off the way we hoped it would.” Draco said smiling. “Well now that that’s over with what was that you mentioned about a shower?”

Laughing Harry got up and turned on the water while Draco brushed his teeth. “We will have to go see Pompfrey soon though. Because I don’t know everything about pregnancy, much less male pregnancy.” Draco admitted as he slipped off his sleep pants and stepped under the hot spray with Harry.

“We could go before Hogsmeade.” Harry suggested as he rubbed soap into the muscles of Draco’s back.

“And miss seeing what Sirius does for ‘Mione? Not a chance!” Draco said with a laugh turning to give Harry the same treatment.

“Okay yeah you have a point there.” Harry said with a laugh. “We’ll go when we get back then.”

“Kay.” Draco said kissing Harry and then stepping out to get dressed. “We had better hurry if we want to get food before we leave.”

“Agreed.” Harry said turning off the water and following Draco into the bedroom. Minutes later they entered the Great hall and took their usual morning place at the Gryffindor table across from Seamus and Ron and next to Hermione. “Mornin’ everyone!” They said in unison with identical grins.

“What do you have up your sleeve mate?” Seamus asked by way of greeting.

“Should we tell them Dray?” Harry said his grin widening beyond what was believed to be possible.

“I will.” Draco said with a bit of a girlish giggle.

“What on earth are you two talking about?” Hermione asked sounding a bit anxious.

“Whose going to tell you I'm pregnant.” Draco said calmly. He had to force back a laugh at the gobsmacked expressions of their friends.

Harry didn’t even try and hold back the laugh. He was still cracking up five minutes later when Blaise and Ginny walked up.

“What's up with him?” Blaise asked. “Did he get hit by a stray cheering charm?”

“No he's laughing at the look on Hermione's face when I told her I was pregnant.” Draco said finally laughing when Blaise automatically reached out to catch a fainting Ginny.

“Nice catch mate.” Ron said faintly, which set Harry off again. 

Eventually everyone got calmed down and set into their food. “So looking forward to Hogsmeade?” Harry asked Hermione around mouthfuls of egg.

Hermione flushed. “Yeah. I need some new quills.” She said quickly trying to cover for herself.

Draco shot Harry a knowing look and then grinned. “Well then lets be on our way. I want to get out of this castle for a bit I don’t know about you guys, and gals.” He said with a nod toward Ginny and Hermione.

“Yeah lets go.” Was heard in various forms around the table as they all stood up and walked out the door and down the path to Hogsmeade. 

As they meandered into the village Sirius walked up and joined them. Falling into step next to Hermione he caught her hand. “So how’s the year going for everyone?” He asked, taking care not to notice the look on Hermione’s face.

“Amazing.” Draco said grinning at Harry and nodding slightly giving him the go-ahead to tell Sirius the news.

“Yeah. Me and Dray just got some really good news this morning.” Harry said with a grin similar to Draco's.

“Oh? What's that?” Sirius said eyeing the rest of the snickering group warily.

“Dray is pregnant.” Harry said calmly.

“Hey look they have matching expressions.” Ginny quipped glancing between Sirius and Hermione.

Shaking her head softly Hermione snapped out of he shocked expression. “Well incase I didn’t say it earlier, congrats you two. I think you’ll be great parents.”

“Yeah you will.” Sirius said with a sly grin. “Kinda like I hope to be some day.”

Stopping in her tracks Hermione looked up at him. “With me?” She asked quietly, a hint of uncertainty in her voice.

“For as long as you will have me yes.” Sirius said turning to wrap her in his arms. “I've liked you since third year when you got me out of that cell and set me on the path to freedom. Honestly I think it’s more than like now.” 

“I fell for you fifth year when you showed your loyalty to Harry in the final battle.” Hermione responded with a small smile on her face.

Leaning down Sirius kissed her softly holding her tight against him.

“Why don’t we go sit down with some butterbeers at Madame Rosemerttas?” Harry suggested.

“Sounds good to me.” Ron said winking at Seamus.

“Yeah lets go and catch up on everything.” Sirius said grinning. And with that they all headed for the tavern.


	8. Suprises

  
Author's notes: Reviews please :-)  
Just so you know there is a new chapter before this one to... CHs 7 & 8 are new XD  


* * *

“So you two are bonded now huh? Why didn’t I get invited?” Sirius asked jokingly.

“Yeah we are. And you didn’t get invited because it was spur of the moment. I didn’t even know I was going to be bonded. We had been going together for all of a day when we found out. You know about the contract don’t you?” Harry said taking a drink from his butterbeer.

“It sounds vaguely familiar. Refresh my memory though.” Sirius said sounding intrigued.

“He had to mate with the heir of Slytherin and produce a child by the time he turns eighteen.” Draco said taking up the story. “Luckily for us I was the Heir and male wizards can get pregnant. Otherwise I would have had to get used to living with a muggle for the rest of my life.”

“Hey!” Harry exclaimed indignantly.

“Teasing sweetheart don’t worry.” Draco said laughing.

Sirius nodded ignoring their side conversation. “Okay that makes sense. But what happened to you hating each other? Last I heard Harry was about ready to feed your manhood to Fluffy.”

“Yeah I'm kinda curious about that too.” Blaise piped up. “I mean I knew Draco didn’t hate Harry but as far as I could tell Harry hated Draco's guts. Then again if I wasn’t Draco‘s best friend I never would have know he didn’t hate Harry considering he still hexed him every chance he got.”

“I know what you mean. I got hit by a few stray hexes from both sides.” Ron said with a laugh. “Our darling Harry is a better actor than you give him credit for.” 

“Most days that is.” Hermione said with a laugh. “Remember the time he fell down a flight of stairs cuz he saw Draco and started day-dreaming?”

“Your one to talk!” Harry shot back. “I still cant believe that Miss Perfect almost blew up the potions lab because I mention Sirius.”

Ron snickered which earned him glares from both Hermione and Harry. “What? You guys have know for a while that I was at least some what gay and I never had any stupid moves to emphasize that point.”

“Except for making a fool out of both of us when you asked me out.” Seamus piped up. “I did not know there was a shade of red that was redder than your hair.”

“I’ve seen that once or twice, haven’t you Harry?” Hermione said snickering.

“Ohh yeah!” Harry said

“Okay okay enough you guys!” Sirius piped up laughing. “I’ve got something important I need your help with.”

“Oh? What would that be?” Hermione asked, curiosity aroused.

“Planning our bonding ceremony of course.” Sirius said nonchalantly. “I‘m thinking early spring at the burrow sounds good. What about you?”

“Don’t faint ‘Mione, that’s my job remember?” Ginny said with a laugh when she saw Hermione start to sway in her chair.

“I wont, I promise.” Hermione said weakly. “And that sounds amazing, if you’re sure that is what you want.”

“I want you. And I will do what ever it takes to have you. I love you ‘Mione.” Sirius said quietly.

“Ohh Sirius.” Hermione breathed into the hush that had fallen around the table. “I love you too but I never would have dreamed this was actually possible.”

“But you believed in being a witch right from the start? I rather doubt it. Believe in me ‘Mione, I promise I will never let you down.” Sirius said pulling a box out of his pocket and setting it on the table in front of her.

Silently Draco pulled out his wand and waved it at the floor behind Sirius’s chair as Hermione opened the box. When Harry looked at him he mouthed ’cushioning charm’. Before he could explain any further there was a loud squeal heard from Hermione and a muffled thud. Turning to look the group saw Hermione and Sirius in a tangled heap on the floor.

“Now I see why you cast the charm.” Harry said laughing.

“Who ever cast that charm is my friend for life!” Sirius exclaimed before turning to look at Hermione. “So I take it that is a yes?”

“Of course!” Hermione exclaimed then calmed down a bit. “Yes I will be your wife Sirius, I love you.”

“I love you too ‘Mione.” Sirius said giving her a kiss. “Now can we get up off the floor? Even if it is cushy I don’t think we want to give the patrons a show which I wont be able to avoid doing if you stay on me much longer.”

Hermione got up with a glowing face as everyone else started laughing. Draco took the charm off the floor and looked at Sirius. “Want me to teach you that charm? I think it may come in handy.”

“It just might. When we get back to the school you can teach it to me.” Sirius said.

“We get back?” Harry said. “Are you coming for dinner or something?”

“Nope, Dumbledore needed a new Defense teacher and he wanted one that had an animagus form and I fit the bill.” Sirius said grinning. “Plus he thinks having someone there for you and Draco will be good.”

“What about Snape? He has been my guardian since my parents were killed.” Draco asked.

“Two is better than one and this way there is one for each of you.” Sirius said calmly.

“This is definitely going to be an interesting year. Probably not as exciting as fifth year but I think that’s a good thing. Lets leave on a high note.” Seamus said grinning.

“I‘ll toast to that.” Ginny said raising her glass. “I don’t want to have to clean up after you next year.”

“As will I.” Blaise said. “Lets make it our goal to unite the houses again. The feud between Slytherin and Gryffindor is pointless and annoying. It made a lot of people needlessly unhappy.” He finished glancing at Ginny and Harry.

“Sounds good to me too.” Seamus said.

When Ron opened his mouth to speak his stomach grumbled.

“Hey! It wasn’t me this time!” Harry said laughing. “Shall we go back to the castle for lunch in mine and Draco‘s rooms?”

“Yeah that sounds good, I still haven’t got to see them.” Ginny said standing and pulling Blaise to his feet.

Pair by pair they stood up and paid and made their way to the door.


	9. Moving in

“Anam chara.” Draco said when the group arrived at the portrait.

“Well come on in guys and make your self comfortable.” Harry said stepping through and heading for his and Draco’s normal corner of the couch. “Oh and take off your shoes!”

“Hey Dobby could you bring us some lunch please?” Draco said to the room in general as he sat with Harry. “So why did Dumbledore want an animagus teaching defense?” He asked Sirius.

“Who knows with him? Honestly I think it was just an excuse to get me here watching you two. After all you two attract more trouble than the rest of the school put together.” Sirius said laughing as he settled on the floor leaning against the chair Hermione had chosen.

Hermione snorted “I don’t know if they are the worst considering they’ve had plenty of help over the years. Most of which is sitting in this room.”

“You have a point there. Remember first year? I thought that plant was going to kill me and if I survived I was going to kill Harry.” Ron said laughing from the couch opposite Harry and Draco.

“Devils snare.” Harry said giggling. “To this day Ron screams like a girl if he sees it because he got caught in it and it almost killed him.”

“Hey Ron‘s doing the redder-than-his-hair stunt again!” Seamus said pointing and laughing as he sat leaning against the arm of the couch.

“That’s nothing!” Ginny said laughing from her place on the floor leaning against Blaise‘s legs. “I remember when we had him so red we could literally fry an egg on his face. Fred and George actually tried it too!” 

Before Ron could retort there was a knock on the frame of the picture. Curious Harry got up to see who it was. Opening the portrait he was stunned to see none other than the headmaster standing there. “Why hello sir.”

“Hello Harry, mind if I come in? I wanted to talk to you and your friends.” Dumbledore said smiling.

“Of course Sir.” Harry said stepping back and letting him into the rooms.

After a chorus of hello’s Dumbledore sat on the couch that Ron and Seamus were sitting on. “So its come to my attention that there have been a few _controversial_ couples arising over the past few days. I however think that these couples could be a great start to unifying the school. So, if its alright with Harry and Draco that is, I want to turn this set of rooms into a set of private dorms. One room for Harry and Draco, one room for Blaise and Ginny, another for Ron and Seamus, and lastly one for Sirius and Hermione. Of course you would still be expected to eat at your tables in the hall but I think seeing you all living together without hurting each other could set a standard for years to come. What do you guys think?”

“I love the idea how about you guys?” Draco said grinning.

“Me too.” Said Harry. “It would definitely make things easier as the pregnancy progresses and after the baby comes.” 

“I’d love sharing a set of rooms with everyone!” Ginny exclaimed

“Hell yes! It would make homework so much easier!” Ron said enthusiastically.

“Of course you’d think of that Ron.” Hermione said rolling her eyes. “But I agree it would be fun.”

Seamus and Blaise nodded their heads grinning. Then everyone looked at Sirius. “Well I would have to be a fool to say no at this point.” He said laughing.

Just then Dobby came in with Winky behind him, both balancing large trays of food on their heads. “We brought Masters Harry and Draco and their friends lunch.” Dobby said in his squeaky voice as Winky smiled and nodded.

“Thanks Dobby, just set it on the table in the middle.” Harry said.

After the elves had set down the food and left Hermione looked at Harry with a stunned expression. “Was that a smiling Winky?”

“Uhh yeah.” Harry said somewhat sheepishly. “We offered her a home and family with us. Dobby too.” 

“I thought Winky would be helpful once the baby was born. I’m not going to let the elves raise her don’t worry. Just please don’t start in on spew please.” Draco said ducking a bit.

Hermione sighed. “Its S.P.E.W and I wasn’t going to, I gave up on that years ago. I‘m just glad Winky is happy. Shall we eat?”

The last bit of her sentence was ignored as everyone pounced on the food. After a few minutes of happy silence Dumbledore stood up. “Well since I am now full and the matter of you all sharing a dorm is settled I will be on my way. Dobby and Winky will bring your stuff in tonight after Hogwarts rearranges herself. Have a nice afternoon and I will see you tonight at dinner.” As soon as he stepped through the portrait and shut it there was a series of pops startling everyone but Harry and Draco. Three new doors had appeared, one on the wall opposite the fireplace and one on either side of the fireplace. 

“Looks like the rooms are ready, shall we go look?” Sirius said standing up.

“Sure lets go.” Was the general chorus heard around the room.

“Actually me and Draco are going to talk to Madame Pompfrey about the pregnancy.” Harry said standing up as there was another pop and nameplates with each couple on them appeared on the table. “Why don’t you guys choose your rooms and put your names up and we will be back in a little while.”

“Okay good luck boys.” Hermione said giving them a hug.

After hugging everyone else Draco and Harry headed out the portrait. “So we now have a full house huh?” Draco said taking Harry’s hand as they headed toward the infirmary.

“Yep which means this is going to be an interesting year.” Harry said grinning. “Though we might want to consider the idea of confiscating everyone’s wands at night to help prevent one partner cursing the other.”

Draco laughed. “Ron and Hermione aren’t dating so I don’t think we have to worry too much about that.”

“True.” Harry agreed laughing. “But we still have Ron and Ginny living in the same dorm and she is wicked with jinxes.”

“How about we just confiscate wands if they start fighting?”

“That works.” Harry said as they reached the door of the infirmary.


	10. Moving forward

Harry sat calmly in a chair next to Draco’s bed waiting for Madame Pompfrey to get back with the results.

“I just hope everything is okay.” Draco said for what seemed like the billionth time. “I mean what if I really was just sick and not pregnant?”

“Well boys you are definitely expecting.” Madame Pompfrey said smiling as she walked around the curtain after over hearing Draco‘s concern. “The babies are perfectly healthy and growing at a normal rate. Because it is a wizarding pregnancy things will happen at an advanced rate so you should deliver in late March or early April.”

“Wait a second. You said babies. As in more than one?” Harry stammered looking stunned. “I thought I was supposed to have one child?”

“Well yes you need at least one child. Wizarding pregnancies, however, are typically multiples. In your case twin boys. Don’t worry I will take the best care of Draco and the babies and make sure everything goes smoothly. Now take this list down to Snape’s office, its potions Draco will need to take daily to keep things going smoothly. Come immediately to me if there are any problems. Oh and this is a sheet detailing what you should expect.” Madame Pompfrey said standing up and walking off.

Harry smiled at Draco. “See I told you everything is fine. Admittedly I was not expecting twins but I‘m okay with it.”

Draco nodded weakly as he looked over the list of what he would have to take to keep him and the babies healthy for the next five months. “At least most of this is pretty standard stuff.” He said standing up and kissing Harry. “Shall we go talk to Snape?”

“Yeah lets go.” Harry said squeezing his hand standing up and heading for the door.

After a few moments of easy silence Draco looked at Harry smiling. “How do you feel about the name James Severus for one of the boys?”

Harry looked at him stunned. “Are you sure?”

“Yes love I am. Both men had a huge impact on getting us to this point and I want to honor that.” Draco said smiling

Harry stopped midstep and stared at him for second before sweeping Draco into his arms and kissing him. 

Draco giggled and kissed him back. “Lets get going and deliver this stuff to Snape and then go back to our room for some alone time before dinner.”

“Come in.” Snape barked when Harry and Draco knocked on his office door a few moments later.

Draco peeked his head around the door. “Good afternoon Sir. I was wondering if you had a moment? Madame Pompfrey sent us to speak to you.”

“Oh Draco its you. I assume Harry is with you?” Snape sad sounding a bit nicer when he realized it was his godson. When Draco nodded he continued on, “Yes both of you come in. I assume this is about the pregnancy?”

“Yes it is Sir, how did you know?” Harry asked stepping around the door and into the room.

“Dumbledore, the meddling old fool, told me.” Snape said with something vaguely resembling a grin as he motioned for the boys to take the chairs across from him. “Now what is it you need?”

Draco passed him the list and sat down. “According to Madame Pompfrey I am supposed to be on a regimen of these potions until the babies are born.”

Snape nodded to him self as he read over the list. “This is simple enough I will send your first weeks supply and instructions over with Dobby later this evening. Now I would like to broach another matter with you Draco.”

Harry reached out and took Draco’s hand as Draco sat up a bit straighter in his chair. 

“And what might that be sir?” Draco asked cautiously as thoughts of his parents flitted through his mind.

“Dumbledore is nearing retirement and has selected me to take his position as headmaster.” Snape said evenly.

“But what about McGonagall?” Harry blurted out, surprised as Draco relaxed slightly.

“She was his first choice.” Snape said acknowledging Harry’s point with a nod, “However she has chosen to take her retirement early. Considering how much stress the war put us all through I don’t blame her. That being the case I have agreed to take the position of Headmaster.”

“So who is your replacement as potions master?” Draco asked taking his chance to speak out of turn.

“That’s what I would like to speak to you about.” Snape said with another of his almost-smiles. “Would you be willing to train as my apprentice this year and take my place as potions master next year Draco?”

Harry and Draco both looked at each other in stunned silence. 

After a moment Draco looked back at Snape. “You mean it Sir?” He asked resisting the urge to smile.

“Yes I do Draco.” 

“Then I will do it.” Draco said letting his smile shine.

“Wonderful, we will start you training on Monday morning. I will also send a schedule with Dobby tonight.” Snape said with a nod.

Harry and Draco stood up to leave both smiling. “Thank you for everything Sir.” Harry said as he and Draco made their way too the door.

Once they were in the hall they looked at each other and smiled. “Looks like we have a lot to celebrate.” Harry said as they took off for their room.

“Ohh yeah. This is going to be an amazing night.” Draco replied with a matching smile.


End file.
